A Prophecy to Fulfill
by Fyrian
Summary: Harry's Seventh year. Harry has been training and now awaits the final battle. Rated-R for later chapters. H/Hr
1. A Prophecy To Fullfil Chapter 1

The clock on the bedside table read 11:55, 'only 5 more minutes till my birthday. 17, it's amazing how quickly the time seems to have passed these past 6 years' the young man thought to himself. The young man didn't look at all abnormal, he had grown in height and was now 6'2" and had an adequate build he developed through long hours of practice, but this man was indeed abnormal at least to the likes of us muggles. This young man is a wizard but not just any wizard; he is none other than 'Harry Potter, The Boy-Who-Lived'. Famous since the age of one, for the defeat of the most powerful dark wizard, The Dark Lord Voldemort, in centuries, but he didn't find out till he was 11. That's when it all started, that's when time seems to quicken its pace. That was the year he began attending Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.' Harry thought to himself before recapping the past 6 years.

His school years didn't start normal and haven't changed yet. In his first year he had many adventures (sneaking a dragon out of school and saving the Sorcerers stone to name a few) and had once again defeated the Dark lord, who had possessed one of his Death Eater followers Professor Quirrel. His second year was no more unusual than the first, more adventures and yet again defeating the dark lord, this time in his 16 year-old self preserved in a diary. His third year was a little more relaxed (I use the term Very loosely) and did not involve Voldemort but his loyal Death Eater, Peter Pettigrew a.k.a. Wormtail, and Harry's Godfather, Sirius Black, an animagi and escaped prisoner of Azkaban. His Fourth, possibly the turning point in his life, was very active and stressful, with the Tri-wizard tournament, Cedric Digory's death, and the re-birth of Voldemort. Yes that was definitely the turning point in Harry's life; Voldemort was back, not at full power, but back none the less and was now immune to Harry's touch. His fifth year was no better, with the presence of Professor Ulmbridge, the Occulmency training, D. A. meetings, and then the battle at the Department of Mysteries, which resulted in Sirius' death. Harry had almost reached the breaking point a month into his summer vacation, when a phone call from a friend changed everything. That one phone call helped Harry get control of his life again and ever since Harry has trained and studied with unyielding determination. Harry never told Hermione how much he appreciated that phone call and… her. Hermione had always been there for harry even more so since fourth year when Ron briefly abandoned him. Harry has been determined for the past year on fulfilling the prophecy and protecting his friends, everyone, especially Hermione. His motivation has been and still is to fulfill that prophecy Professor Trelwany (A/N sry can't remember the spelling)…by…Killing Voldemort, only one of them can live and Harry had decided it was going to be him. Harry spent his sixth year studying and training as hard as he could. His time was spent either in classes, the great hall, the Room of Requirements (for D.A. meetings and private training), the library, on the Quidditch field, or in bed. Being so busy and determined had paid off though. Harry was now top in his class, that's right even beating Hermione in grades, but no one knew because he had all the teachers not mention it (which was not a problem for Snape who would rather doing anything else than admit Harry being good at something). Harry dueling skills had improved immensely not one of Dumbledore's Army stood a chance against him. Harry also had a few other skills he'd been working on this past year, three more important than the rest and also unknown to anyone else. Harry was now an accomplished metamorphagi, animagi, and could use wandless-magic. Voldemort would be in for the fight of his life, no the millennium, the next time they meet. The longer till that fateful battle the stronger Harry would be.

"11:59" the clock displayed. 

"Only one more minute left" Harry sighed. It wasn't that Harry didn't like his birthday it was just that he was stuck at the Dursley's home for it. This was necessary though as harry learned his fifth year, for his Aunt Petunia shared his mother's blood, which therefore made this hellhole a safe haven for Harry. Harry had to spend all his time outside Hogwarts here, which had gotten better since his fifth year and the weekly visits from Order members.

"12:00" the clock displayed, announcing the beginning of his 17th birthday.

"Happy Birthday to.." Harry began before he was cut off by a group of voices.

"Happy Birthday Harry!" Harry sat straight up in his bed and looked around the room to see his friends and Order members. Hagrid was there, so was Ron, Fred, George, Ginny Weasley with their parents Mr. And Mrs. Weasley. In the Doorway was a sight that made Harry heart race and his spirit soar, Hermione Granger. Harry didn't show any sign of his emotions and had never for Hermione's safety (Voldemort would immediately target Hermione if Harry's feelings were known). Behind her Came Tonks and other Order Members, Tonks was the reason Harry was now a metamorphagi, he had asked her questions about metamorphagus inconspicuously, getting the information he needed, though it had taken many months to get all the answers.

"What are all of you doing here?" Harry said as a smile spread across his face. 'Perhaps another birthday at the Dursleys won't be so bad after all' he thought to himself.

"Dumbledore gave us permission to come 'arry" Hagrid explained with a grin on his face.

"He said we can stay all day too!" Ron joined excitedly.

"But why are you here at this time of night? How were you sure I'd be awake?" Harry said with a curious look on his face.

"I figured you'd still be up, so I got everyone to come and surprise you" Hermione stated in a matter-of-fact tone. Harry smiled inwardly, 'nothing gets past Hermione' he thought.

"This is great," Harry said before yawning "but perhaps we should all get some sleep and continue this in the morning" and he yawned once more.

"Your right dear" Mrs. Weasley said in a motherly tone, she always thought of Harry as one of her own, "C'mon off with you all it's time to get some rest."

"You Can all stay here if you'd like" Harry said before Mrs. Weasley could shoo them all off. "You can conjure up some beds downstairs, then in the morning we can all have breakfast together." Harry added.

"What a wonderful idea" Molly exclaimed. "I can cook you all breakfast and your birthday breakfast," She said pointing at harry towards the end.

With that everyone made their way downstairs and settled in for the night leaving harry to grin to himself before falling asleep. Harry had to fight the urge to laugh at the expression that would be on Aunt Petunia's face in the morning when all of **them** were in her house. Harry slept peacefully without a single dream; he hadn't had a single dream since completion of his Occulmency training.

***********

Harry woke up much to his dismay at 4 in the morning and could not fall back asleep. So with less than 4 hrs sleep he trudged off to the bathroom with a pair of black jeans and a T-shirt (both of which fit him since he no longer had to wear Dudley's hand downs). After taking an awakening hot shower, he dried off and got dressed, discovering that his black shirt was starting to get too small and showed his defined chest, not that Harry cared 'Great another thing to do, clothes shopping' he thought mentally adding it to his to-do list. Harry then made his way downstairs and looked in the living room to find that it had been magically expanded and now had bunkbeds filled with his friends and a king size bed with Hagrid. Before Harry turned to leave his eyes fell upon Hermione sleeping peacefully with a smile on her face, 'she must be having a good dream' Harry thought 'she's absolutely beautiful, like a fallen angel sleeping there' he then sighed 'too bad she'll never be mine. At least not till the prophecy is fulfilled.' Harry then headed into the kitchen and opened the fridge to have a glass of milk when he decided he would make everyone's breakfast and have it ready when they woke up. Normally this would have taken hours unless you used a magic, which Harry did. He had read in the library last year that the law for underage use of magic pertained only to wand magic and didn't include wandless magic for it was such a rare ability.

It was 6:30 when Harry had almost finished making breakfast, which looked more like a feast since it was for so many people, when Harry heard a noise in the hall which meant someone was up. Harry quickly ceased all magic in the kitchen, 'it's gonna be a while before I'm finished now' Harry thought. He turned to see who was up, and making their way into the kitchen, it was Hermione.

"Good Morning 'Mione" Harry said.

"Good Morning Harry" Hermione said politely before beginning her lecture "Harry, what are you doing up so early? It's your birthday, you should be sleeping in." she said then noticed all the food he prepared "You made breakfast? Now why did you do that? You know Mrs. Weasley wanted to make breakfast" Hermione could've scolded Harry for another ten minutes but Harry interrupted her.

"Hermione I woke up early and couldn't get back to sleep so I decided to make breakfast" Harry said.

Hermione looked around at all the food prepared and what was cooking; it was a meal Mrs. Weasley would've been proud of. "Just when did you wake up? 2 a.m.?" Hermione asked motioning her hands at all the food.

"No" Harry simply answered and decided it was time to change the topic before Hermione would catch on to his using magic. "How was your trip to Italy?" Harry asked.

"It was great, we saw all sites and went to a few wizard towns" Hermione replied. 

Harry's plan was already starting to work all he had to do now was get her started on history and the topic would be changed successfully. "Did you go to Nogard? (A/N just made it up, in case u didn't notice, it's dragon backwards) Isn't that where Sergus is from?"

"Yes it is. We went there our second week in Italy" Hermione answered before going on about the town and the wizard for the next ten minutes. If only Hermione knew that Harry had already known about Sergus and his work with disguise charms, and that Harry was just changing the subject, she would be furious. Just as Hermione was finishing the history lesson Molly, Mrs. Weasley, walked in and began to yell.

"Harry! What have you done! You weren't supposed to make breakfast! Get out while I finish it!" She yelled at Harry as she pushed him out of the kitchen and Hermione followed him into the hall.

Harry peaked inside the living room and much to his surprise Mrs. Weasley's yelling hadn't disturbed anyone's sleep. "Everyone else is still asleep want to go out in the back yard till they get up?" Harry asked as he motioned toward the back door.

"Sure" Hermione replied before he lead her outside and to a bench near the perfect garden his Aunt took such pride in. The garden was full of beautiful flowers and contained few weeds except for the patch of Lilys, which Harry had seen to it that weeds would never grow there again. "This is a beautiful garden," Hermione said breaking the silence, which had held the past few minutes.

"Yes it is, isn't it." Harry said "It's Aunt Petunia's pride and joy, though she's a cruel woman, she's a great gardener you have to admit" Hermione nodded in agreement. "So aside from your trip to Italy, how has your summer been?" Harry asked.

"Quite dull actually. I haven't gotten to leave my house, Dumbledore's orders. We had to beg to get to Italy. So of course I've started my summer assignments, I'm nearly finished. How much do you have done?" Hermione asked.

"I've only done a little" Harry lied, he had finished it in the first two weeks of summer, though he has improved his academics a great deal Harry tries not to draw attention to himself about it, the less people knew the more tricks he had up his sleeve. "But I'll have it done before school starts." Harry reassured her.

"Harry I'm disappointed in you, with everything that's going on you should take your school work more seriously" Hermione said with a frown.

"Don't worry Hermione, I'll be okay" Harry reassured her. "We should go in now everyone's ready for breakfast" He said before getting up and heading inside leaving Hermione sitting alone in the garden.

"But I do worry Harry" she whispered with a sad look on her face and the starting of tears in her eyes. She then gathered herself quickly and headed back inside to join everyone enjoying breakfast.

***********

Breakfast had gone wonderfully, everyone had eaten more than they should have, talked and joke merrily, wished Harry Happy Birthday once again. They had spent the day conversing in the living room playing wizards chess, and Harry was now beating Ron every game much to Ron's dismay, and thoroughly enjoyed the day. Meanwhile the Dursleys had left to visit Aunt Marge because they did not wish to be around these abnormal people that they feared. It was getting close to dinnertime and Harry had gone to his room a half-hour earlier for a nap when Hermione entered Harry's room.

"Harry wake up, dinner will be ready soon," Hermione said as she shook Harry awake.

"What? Let me sleep another five minutes" Harry mumbled as he rolled over.

"Oh no you don't your getting up now" Hermione said shaking him more then pulling the sheet from his bed, realizing he was only in his boxers she blushed and quickly covered him back up. Harry then sat up and began to rub the sleep from his eyes.

"Ok, ok. I'm up" Harry said before yawning and stretching. 

Hermione found herself admiring his well defined chest and stomach and the muscle on his arms and shook her head to clear it from her mind 'Can't be doing that' she thought. "Dinner will be ready soon" She repeated before tossing him his jeans and T-shirt. Harry got dressed while she turned her back and examined his school trunk and desk. On the desk she noticed Harry's homework, not only was it his homework but contrary to what he had said earlier it was all done. Hermione thought about asking him why he had lied but was interrupted before she got the chance by Mrs. Weasley yelling "Dinner's Ready." At which Harry was out the door, leaving Hermione once again alone. She looked at Harry's homework and saw that it was not only done but also well done some of the essays even put hers to shame. 'Why did Harry lie?' she began to think about it, when her thoughts were soon interrupted.

"Hermione, what's taking you?" Harry called upstairs.

Hermione then headed downstairs and lied saying that she had had to use the Lavatory. They all enjoyed their dinner and Harry's birthday Cake after that. Harry then opened his presents and they all enjoyed themselves till it was getting late.

"Well it's time we head home," Mrs. Weasley said. Everyone nodded in agreement and soon were saying their good-byes as they either apparated or went outside to catch the Knight Bus. 

Everyone was gone now except for Hermione. "Happy Birthday Harry" Hermione said as she pulled him into a hug.

"Thanks" Harry replied as Hermione stepped back.

"Harry, I have a question" Hermione said.

"What is it Hermione?" Harry asked.

"Why did you lie to me in the garden?" Hermione asked "I saw your homework on you desk it's all done, not only that but it's great."

"Sorry Hermione, I should have told you. It's just I haven't been telling anyone because it's not a big deal and I don't want to people to know I'm a brain like you. I'm not sure I could handle people asking for help as well as you do" Harry replied, throwing in the compliment hoping Hermione wouldn't be mad.

"Well you should have told me, I can understand not telling anyone else but you could have told me" Hermione said, a little hurt in her voice that Harry hadn't told her.

"I'm sorry 'Mione. How about I make it up to you, I promise I won't lie to you again, I'll answer your questions honestly. Ok?" Harry said with a puppy face to cheer Hermione up and it worked.

"Ok, deal" Hermione said looking up at Harry and smiling.

Then Harry did something which surprised them both, Harry leaned down and kissed Hermione quickly on the lips before saying "Goodnight 'Mione."

Hermione stood there stunned for a few seconds before she said "G-Goodnight Harry" back and left to catch the Knight bus, down the road, with the Weasleys.


	2. Chapter 2 Escaping the Dursleys

__

Disclaimer: I claim no ownership to any of the writing.

It had been weeks since Harry's Birthday now and his aunt and uncle had made every moment miserable, getting revenge for him having **them** in their house. There was only one more week left before Harry would be going back to Hogwarts for his seventh and final year.

It was about mid-day and Harry was in the garden weeding in the hot August sun, Aunt Petunia thought it another fitting punishment to give him. Harry was almost done when something hit him on the back of the head. A school owl had dropped off his annual Hogwarts letter. Harry decided to take a break from weeding to read the letter:

****

HOGWARTS SCHOOL of WITCHCRAFT and WIZARDRY  
_Headmaster: Albus Dumbledore  
(Order of Merlin, First Class, Grand Sorcerer, Chief Warlock, Supreme Mugwump,  
International Confederation of Wizards)_

Dear Mr. Potter,

As your head-of-house, it is my honor to inform you that you have been chosen for Head-Boy, effective with the start of the new term on September 1st. This is a responsibility I know you will not take lightly, as your record and accomplishments with 'Dumbledore's Army' show. You will have the same responsibilities as a prefect, upholding school rules and regulations, also jointly leading the regular meetings with the Head-Girl, and a few more which will be discussed at the beginning of the term.

As Head-Boy you will have full access to the school, with a few exceptions of course. You will also no longer be living in Griffindor tower, there are special living quarters prepared for Head-Boy and Head-Girl.

Congratulations Harry!

Yours sincerely,

Minerva McGonagall

Deputy Headmistress

(Enclosed is a list of the necessary school supplies)

Harry couldn't believe his eyes, so he reread the letter once…twice…and then a third time. He had been made Head-Boy and was no longer going to be living in Griffindor Tower. More privacy would allow him to train and study more to grow stronger, but also now he had more responsibilities which would cut down the amount of free time he had. It was an even trade off Harry supposed since though he would have less time it would be better spent. Harry then opened the envelope back up to take out the list of supplies he would need and also took out his Head-Boy badge. He looked over the list it was the same as last years but now level 7 and also one additional book "Preparing for N.E.W.T.S." 'Great yet another thing going on this year' Harry thought.

His thoughts were soon interrupted by his Aunt's high pitched voice "What are you doing just sitting there boy! Get back to work! Then when you're done with that, you can come in and clean the kitchen!" Aunt Petunia yelled out into the back yard.

"Yes, mam" Harry replied turning back to the garden to finish his work. His aunt and uncle continued to give him chores till around 9 that night when they decided to go to bed, if they could yell at him in their sleep they would have given him even more chores. Harry trudged up to his room and collapsed on his bed. 'I hate it here. I can't wait to leave.' Harry thought, then idea hit him 'Why wait?' and with that Harry began running around the room waving his things into his trunk, 'wandless-magic really comes in handy' He thought with a grin. When Harry was finished packing he then walked over to the mirror on his dresser and began to concentrate. Soon Harry's scar was gone, his skin tan, his eyes blue, and his hair short and spiked. 'This'll make a good disguise' he thought proudly to himself. His metamorphism complete, trunk packed and in his arms, with Hedwig and her cage on top of it and his wand in his pocket, Harry was ready. He left his room and headed downstairs and out the front door making as little noise as possible. Once outside Harry made his way down the road a ways before taking his wand out and tapping the curb. With a loud bang the familiar Purple Knight Bus was there, Harry got aboard paid to be taken to the Leaky cauldron and laid down on one of the beds. 'My plan's working perfectly! No one has recognized me and soon I'll be at the Leaky Cauldron where I can get a room till it's time to take the Hogwart's Express' Harry thought to himself with a smile.

A little while later the bus stopped outside the Leaky Cauldron.

"Here we are, The Leaky Cauldron, Mr.?" Stan inquired.

"David Viceroy" Harry answered, picking a name out of thin air. Actually he rather liked the name and his new look; from now on Harry's alternate personality would be David Viceroy.

"Well Mr. Viceroy, we're here," Stan said. 'David' then grabbed his trunk and owl, and got off the bus and made his way into the leaky cauldron. Once inside he set his stuff down off to the right of the door and headed to the bar to talk to the owner.

"Excuse me but do you have a spare room I can rent for the next week?" 'David' asked.

"Yes I do, give me a moment and I'll show you to your room" Tom replied as 'David' strangely handed him the exact amount of money for the room without being told.

A few moments later when Tom had a free moment he led 'David' upstairs and opened the door to his room. "Hope you enjoy your stay…" Tom paused, in a manner to ask his name.

"David Viceroy" Harry answered.

"Well David, Enjoy your stay and goodnight" Tom said as he closed the door.

Once Harry, or 'David', had settled in he lay down on the bed and fell asleep with a smile on his face, his plan had worked.

***********

The next morning Harry went down for breakfast and then headed to Gringotts to withdraw some money, a rather large amount of money actually. He then began buying all the school supplies he would need starting with potion ingredients at the Apothecary. After that Harry decided to go into Madam Malkin's Robes for All Occasions. The store was not very busy at all 'Lots of people will be showing up in the next couple of days, getting ready for Hogwarts.' Harry Thought. Madam Malkin came out from the backroom with a handful of robes. She then noticed Harry and headed over to him

"May I help you?" She asked. "Mr.?"

"David Viceroy" Harry answered "I just need some new robes for Hogwarts"

"Alright then, please go stand on the footstool over there and I'll be with you in a second." She said before heading off to take care of the robes she had brought out.

Harry did as she said and stood on the footstool. While he was waiting he looked around the store and a particular robe caught his eye. It was an old robe, faded black, and covered in dust from over the years. There was something familiar about it though, so Harry got off the stool and went over to examine it closer. Harry then realized why it seemed familiar, it was a Sergus Robe, Harry couldn't believe it, and these were thought to have been lost forever. If what Harry read was correct, this robe could change into any kind of clothing you wanted therefore making disguising yourself much easier also it could be used as an invisibility cloak. All you had to do was simply think what you wanted it to do and it would do it.

"I thought I told you to stand on the footstool," Madam Malkin said.

"Sorry. I'd like to buy this robe along with my school robes" he said.

"Well if you really want that old thing ok" she said before taking taking his measurements with a magical tape measurer which did all the work itself.

A little while later Madam Malkin had his robes done and Harry paid for his things before going back to his room at the leaky cauldron. Harry put away all his things he had just bought except for Sergus' Robe. Harry walked over in front of the mirror in his room and tried it on. He then thought of a few outfits and the robe transformed into each one just as he had pictured it in his mind, it even had the items he pictured in his pockets. The robe was definitely worth the money he had paid for it, and then some. There was only one problem each of the outfits reflected the robes age and poor condition. Harry would have to do a few charms on it before it would be in top condition. That wouldn't be a problem though, Harry was sure he could find a book of charms in Flourish and Blotts. He would have to go there after lunch.

A few minutes later Harry in his 'David' disguise headed downstairs and order lunch and sat down in a private booth. Harry was half way through his lunch when he over heard some wizards in the booth next to him talking.

"Did you hear? Harry Potter's missing" one of them said in a deep voice.

"Your kidding!" another exclaimed in a high voice. "Harry Potter's missing. What do they know? Is it You-Know-Who's doing?"

"It could be. The Ministry hasn't found out anything. All that's known is that he disappeared sometime last night. Not a trace of him left behind; all his things are gone. There's no sign of struggle or anything."

"When do you think he'll be found?" a third wizard said.

"I don't know, but Dumbledore's looking for him too. So I doubt it'll be that long" the first wizard replied.

The three wizards continued talking but Harry wasn't paying attention to what they were saying. 'Well news sure does travel fast' Harry thought 'wonder how everyone's reaction when I 're-appear' in a few days.' With that Harry finished his lunch and set out for Flourish and Blotts. Harry found the book he was looking for rather quickly, turns out it's one he remembers seeing in Mrs. Weasley's collection. ' No doubt with Fred and George's jokes she got good use of it' he thought. Once Harry had found it he decided to look around and see if he could find any other books he could use, perhaps containing some curse, hex, and of course healing charms. Harry also needed to buy his schoolbooks as well.

Harry was looking through some books in the back when he noticed one hidden behind all the others. It was rather dusty and seemed to have been forgotten back there for years. Harry Reached back and grabbed the book and then blew the dust off of it, nearly coughing up a lung in the process after the dust had cleared Harry saw the book's title 'Elemental Magic'. Harry opened up the book read the intro and looked at the table of contents. With this book Harry could learn to control the elements, earth, fire, water, air, and even lightning. Harry flipped through book and his excitement quickly faded, the book was quite large and it all looked very difficult. 'No wonder it's been back there for who knows how long. This is very difficult magic.' Harry thought with a frown. 'But that also makes it rare and powerful. This might just be what I need to defeat Voldemort!' Harry thought with a grin, he would by the book and try his hardest to learn the magic contained within its pages. Then something interrupted his thoughts, a faint sound. It sounded like someone was crying. Harry Went to the very back of the store to see who it was and was surprised to see it was Hermione. 'Why is she crying?' Harry thought with a sad expression on his face, Harry hated to see her cry. Harry then decided to walk up to her and find out what was wrong.

"What's wrong 'M..Miss?" Harry said catching himself, he had almost said 'Mione but remembered he's there as David.

"Uh…Nothing" Hermione said quickly wiping the tears from her eyes and straightening herself up.

"Then why were you crying? I know it's none of my business, I just wanted to know why you're back here crying." Harry said in the best comforting voice he could manage.

Hermione hesitated but then decided to tell this stranger why she was crying. "A friend of mine has disappeared" she began "And I'm afraid something bad has happened to him."

"How long has he been missing?" Harry asked.

"Since last night" Hermione answered.

"Then why are you so worried he hasn't even been missing a day. I'm sure he'll show up soon," Harry said trying to comfort her.

"You don't understand. My friend is Harry Potter, and Voldemort has been back for over 2 years now" Hermione explained, but she also noticed that this stranger didn't even flinch at Voldemort's name like most others do.

"I see now. Well either way I think he'll be fine. After all I hear Dumbledore is looking for him too. He'll be found and I'm sure he'll be ok." Harry said putting a comforting hand on Hermione's shoulder.

"Thanks…" Hermione paused waiting for his name.

"David, David Viceroy." Harry answered. "And your welcome, Miss?"

"Hermione, Hermione Granger" Hermione answered.

"Well Hermione, do you mind if I call you 'Mione? How about we get our books and then go get some ice cream? My treat" Harry said with a smile.

"Ok David, but please don't call me 'Mione, that's what Harry use to call me" Hermione said frowning.

"You mean calls you, don't worry he'll be ok" Harry assured her.

'David' and Hermione then bought their books and Hermione noticed the large, old, and still dusty book David bought, but she hadn't seen the title of it. But judging by the amount David paid for the book, it was expensive and important. After that they then went to get their ice cream and sat down on a bench to eat.

"So Hermione, how has your summer been?" Harry asked feeling a bit of déjà vu.

"It's been ok, I guess. I got to go Italy for a couple of weeks, which was the highlight of my summer. Other than that I've been stuck at home and now my friend has disappeared" Hermione answered.

"That good, huh?" Harry said with sarcasm very clear in his voice.

"Yeah" Hermione said quietly looking down at the ground.

"Cheer up things will be ok, I promise you" Harry said lifting her chin and smiling at her.

"Thanks, I needed to hear that" Hermione said smiling back.

"Well it's true. I mean after all it is Harry Potter, from what I've heard he's been through a lot, hasn't he?" Harry assured her.

"Your right, I don't need to worry about him." Hermione said, this time more convinced it was the truth.

After that David and Hermione enjoyed the rest of the day in each other's company and had dinner at the Leaky Cauldron. They walked up and down Diagon Alley talking about anything and everything, except 'David's past. Harry avoided that topic as best he could because he hadn't thought up a fake history to use, he would have to do that later because it would only be a matter of time before Hermione would insist he tell her and Harry would have to be prepared. They talked till it was starting to get late and the sun was setting.

"Isn't it time you got home Hermione?" Harry asked.

"Actually I'm staying at the Leaky Cauldron till school starts" Hermione replied "But it is getting late."

"Well I'll walk you to your room then, I'm heading that ways anyway. I'm staying at the Leaky Cauldron too, though only for a couple of days." Harry said.

"All right then" Hermione said as he offered her his arm and they walked back to the Leaky Cauldron and up to Hermione's door.

"Well goodnight Hermione, it was a pleasure spending the day with you perhaps we could do it again tomorrow" Harry said as Hermione opened her door.

"I would like that David. See you tomorrow then, Goodnight" Hermione said before closing the door.

Harry walked down to his room down the hall, smiling while thinking of the day. This was much better than having stayed with the Dursleys. Harry went in his room and lay down for another night of dreamless restful sleep.

***********

The next morning Harry (as David) and Hermione had breakfast together and then headed out into Diagon Alley, they were going to check out a few stores they had gone in yet, starting with a Quidditch shop. Harry noticed the latest broom model, The Lightning Bolt, and went over to read the sign next to it. From what the sign said, this model is the fastest ever made, and possibly the fastest broom that can be made. The model is only for the most advanced Quidditch players.

"I wonder if I could ride it?" 'David' thought out loud.

"Don't be silly David, I doubt even Harry could ride that. I've heard none of the professional Quidditch players will ride it. It looks like they went to far making that and it's gonna hurt them. At least they only made ten of them, so they won't loose too much money." Hermione told 'David.'

"Wow look at the price it cost 5 times more than a Firebolt!" 'David' exclaimed.

"C'mon lets go to the shop across from here, I need to get some quills and ink" Hermione said grabbing 'David's arm and dragging him away from the Lightning Bolt display.

Harry and Hermione went in the store and bought their quills, parchment, and ink. Harry also bought a new trunk, which was much like Moody's except it had ten keyholes, the last 3 being to rooms. The trunk also had multiple lightening charms on it so it would feel as light as a feather even when completely full. Also once bought only the owner could see the extra keyholes. When Harry saw it he knew he had to have it, it could prove very useful and had many possibilities.

'David' and Hermione walked around for a while longer, after taking their stuff back to their rooms, and then had lunch together.

"So what do you want to do this afternoon?" he asked.

"Well my friend, Ron, is coming today to get his school supplies and he's gonna update me on what his father knows about Harry's Disappearance. So I'll probably be spending the afternoon with Ron. Your welcome to hang out with us" she answered.

"That's ok. I have things to do this afternoon, perhaps I'll see you tomorrow." 'David' said as he finished his lunch and got up from the table. "Goodbye" he said as he headed upstairs to his room.

Harry walked into his room and over to the mirror in the corner. He would have to change his appearance again if he wanted to go into Diagon Alley again, and avoid his friends. Harry grabbed Sergus' robe and the book he had bought, then quickly performed the cleaning and repairing charms then put on the robe. He then walked back over to the mirror and tried to think of a new appearance, Harry thought of a couple but quickly dismissed them because he recognized them as classmates. Then he thought of the one he wanted and concentrated on it as his body changed and the robe did too. His hair had grown down to his shoulders and still was black, his face was now slightly pale, his shoulders wider, and he was now 6'5". Sergus' robe had turned into a long black trench coat, with straps inside for him to place his future purchase. Harry then muttered a charm to fix his eyes so he wouldn't need his glasses anymore. With his new disguise Harry was ready to go into Diagon Alley.

A few moments later Harry was downstairs heading to back door and Diagon Alley, when he noticed out of the corner of his eye two seventh years staring at him mouths slightly open. 'Perhaps this new appearance draws too much attention' Harry thought and then headed into Diagon Alley. He made his way to the Quidditch shop and noticed a few people staring at him, 'my appearance is intimidating I admit but does it deserve all these stairs' he wondered, then it hit him 'I must look like a dark wizard, one of Voldemort's death eaters, or something.' This would be the first and last time Harry would use this disguise harry decided, 'it draws too much attention and scares people' he thought.

Harry went in the shop and bought a Lightning bolt which made his money pouch considerably lighter. In fact, after purchasing the new trunk, the elemental magic book, and the Lightning Bolt along with all his school supplies, Harry was going to need to make another trip to Gringotts. Harry put the new broom in the straps inside his trench coat and headed out of the store, noticing it was a lot emptier than it had been. Harry then saw why, a group of 5 aurors were walking down the alley straight towards him. 'Uh oh they really do think I'm a death eater' he thought.

"You there, Stop! Put your wand down and your hands in the air" One of the aurors said.

Harry was not about to be arrested so he took off running and as soon as he could he ducked down into an alley and changed into his animagus form. Actually to be honest one of them he now had 3, 2 of them he had learned purely out of sentimental value, a stag and a large black dog. When the aurors made it into the alley they ran past the black dog sitting there and down the alley searching for the 'dark wizard' they had gotten reports of. Their search would be in vain, because Harry had made his way to the leaky cauldron and to his room, less than a minute later as 'David.'

'Perhaps Harry should show himself tomorrow because all this disguising and being chased isn't much fun' he thought to himself. He decided that tomorrow he would go down check out as David, then an hour or two later he would check in as Harry. Harry then realized just what he'd be in for tomorrow people would want to know where he had disappeared to; the whole wizarding world would want to know. Harry had a big problem just how would he get out of this one, what excuse can he use? Harry thought about that till he dozed off and slept the rest of the day and night.

A/N sorry it took me so long to update. If you have a suggestion as to what Harry should say to explain his disappearance tell me, because I haven't decided yet. Well I hope you like the story so far.

R/R


	3. Chapter 3 Harry's 'Return'

A/N: I'd like to thank vjpdevesa for reviewing and giving me the suggestion of Harry's visiting Godric hollow, which I've decided to use. I'm sorry it took me so long to update but I've been pretty busy lately, but I will try to update more often. I'll write a lot faster if more people review. I appreciate all of you who have already taken the time to review, and encourage the rest of you to review, tell me your thoughts, ideas, or just if you like how it's going. Now on to the story…

The next morning harry woke up early about 6 a.m. and gathered all his stuff into his new trunk. He had loaded everything except Hedwig and his old trunk. Harry got out the keys to the trunk from his pocket and found the one to the eighth lock. He put the key in and turned it, when he opened it expecting just a plain room much like Moody's, Harry was surprised to find it was a large bedroom. Harry descended down the magical stairs in the trunk and placed his old trunk at the foot of the bed. The room was well lit and had everything you would normally find in a bedroom. 'No wonder this trunk cost so much. I wonder what's in the other two rooms' Harry thought as he ascended the stairs back out of the trunk. 

Harry closed the trunk turned the ninth key in its lock and opened the trunk. In this room Harry found shelves along every wall and a few in the center of the room along with a long table on the right side. 'This must be a library, too bad there's no books in here. If they had though, I bet the trunk would've cost a lot more.' Harry thought as he looked around the library. 'Hermione would love this' he thought as he laughed to himself. As Harry left the room up the stairs, he realized exactly how he would find books to fill the library. In fact, it would be all too easy. 

Harry closed the trunk and placed the tenth and last key in the keyhole, turned it, and opened the trunk. Harry wasn't sure what to expect but he hadn't expected nothing, the room was completely empty. "I guess this room you can make what you want," Harry said. 'I could make it a training room, no one would think to look in my trunk for me. Also only I'm suppose to be able to see the keyholes, but I bet Dumbledore can. O well, still this would make a good training room' Harry thought. The whole time Harry had been thinking he hadn't paid much attention to the room he was in or else he would have found that the room had started changing and soon was much like the Room of Requirement during DA meetings. When Harry realized the room had changed he jumped and spun around, checking the room to make sure he was still in his trunk. 

"This is amazing, it read my thoughts. I wonder if this is like the room of requirements. But I only thought it once, maybe this is a little different." Harry thought out loud. He then thought of a few other rooms and when the room didn't change, Harry concluded that the room only did it once. 'This trunk was well worth the money' Harry thought to himself as he got out of it and closed it. He then threw on Sergus' robe and picked it up and went downstairs as 'David' to checkout.

"I'll be leaving now Tom. Thanks for your hospitality" 'David' said as he paid Tom the last of the rent.

"Your welcome David. Come again!" Tom called after him as 'David' left the Leaky Cauldron.

'Now what do I do? I can't go back in for a while and I still have no excuse for my 'disappearance.' I need to go somewhere and think' Harry thought and with that he apparated, now that he was 17 and could do so, to Godric Hollow, the Potter's graveyard, his parents' graves. Harry walked up in front of and between the graves set down his trunk and sat down it facing his parents' tombstones.

"Hi Mom, Hi Dad. I'd ask how you are, but nothings changed and you're still dead" Harry spoke to his parents' tombstones. "I'm doing good, seeing how Voldemort is still out there, and my friends are ok too. Dumbledore and the Order are still trying to defeat Voldemort. Don't worry we'll get him for what he did to you," he paused for a moment, "I miss you both very much" Harry said as a tear started to roll down his left cheek. 

'Get a hold of yourself Harry! There'll be time to cry after the prophecy's fulfilled.' He thought. "Anyway, back to the present" he said wiping the tear away "A couple days ago I ran away from 'home', I couldn't stand Aunt Petunia and Uncle Vernon anymore. But I got a little careless about it, I didn't ask Dumbledore or even leave a note when I left. Now it turns out the whole wizarding world knows I left, actually they think I'm missing. That's not the problem right now really, the problem is what do I tell them when I go back. I can't tell them the truth or I'll be revealing my secret metamorphagus and animagus training, not to mention my ability to do wandless magic."

Harry sat there for a half-hour thinking over possible excuses and scenarios, when finally he came up with one. It was actually simple yet brilliant, and was even somewhat true. He would just tell people he couldn't stand the Dursleys anymore so he left and came here for a couple days to think. Once Harry thought it over to make sure his excuse would work, he changed back to himself, picked up his trunk, and apparated back outside the Leaky Cauldron. Harry then walked in, ignoring a few muggles who were surprised at his appearing out of thin air. Harry walked up to the bar to talk to Tom, when nearly everyone had gone quiet and was now staring at him.

"HARRY! Where have you been? Everyone's been looking for you, thought You-Know-Who had gotten you" Tom exclaimed.

"No he didn't, I just went somewhere to think for a couple of days" Harry said and before Tom could say anymore Harry continued "Could I have a room for the last few days before school?"

"Sure, number 7 just freed up this morning, been pretty busy with Hogwarts beginning soon" Tom said as Harry handed him the money.

Before anyone else could bother him Harry nearly ran upstairs with his trunk to room number 7. Once in, he shut the door, set down his trunk at the foot of the bed, and fell back onto his bed. "It's going good so far. Perhaps I should wait a couple hours, let people talk and everything, then when it has died down some I'll go down. Maybe I'll take a nap," Harry thought to himself out loud. Harry had just gotten comfortable and was almost asleep when there came a knock on the door and a voice soon followed.

"Harry! Are you in there?" he could hear Hermione yell through the door. Harry got off his bed and headed over to open the door. The moment he had opened it, he had nearly been knocked down as Hermione grabbed him in a tight hug. "Where have you been? I've been so worried about you, we all have" she quickly corrected herself "The paper had said you just disappeared, people were saying Voldemort had gotten you."

"Hermione… air… it's becoming an issue," Harry choked as Hermione realized how tight she had been hugging him.

"Oh, sorry about that" she apologized blushing a little. Her face then quickly became stern "Now where have you been?" Hermione demanded to know.

"Well…" Harry began as he closed the door "After my birthday the Dursleys had become unbearable, my aunt and uncle didn't like any of you staying there. It's ok though, don't feel bad. My best birthday was well worth their torment afterwards." Harry then walked over to sit on the bed before continuing "Anyway, after a while I just couldn't take anymore, so I left."

"But where did you go?" Hermione asked sitting down next to him.

"I went to Godric Hollow, to visit my parents graves. I also did a lot of thinking… about the prophecy. I think I've decided this is the year." Harry said his face now so serious that Snape would have even told him to lighten up, under different less dangerous circumstances. Harry had told Ron and Hermione about the prophecy soon after Dumbledore had told him, so now only the four of them knew. Hermione, knowing what Harry meant, then began to cry.

"Hermione don't cry. You know the prophecy, you know it's gonna happen. The sooner it does though, the fewer people Voldemort can kill. If I put a stop to him, it'll all be over, and people can go back to living their lives." Harry said putting an arm around Hermione trying to calm her down.

"But Harry, what if you die? How do you know you'll be ready? I don't want to lose you Harry" Hermione sobbed into his shoulder.

"Hermione I have to do this, there's no other way. Don't worry, I've been training ever since the summer after Sirius' death, I'm more powerful then ever" Harry assured her. "Trust me, I'll be ready and I'll win. This won't be the first time I fought him, but it will be the last." Harry said with a very serious and confident tone in his voice. "I'm going to have to fight him, you know that."

Hermione knew he was telling the truth and accepted it, but was still going to do something about it. "You're right," she said, wiping away the tears and quickly gathering herself, "But I want you to be ready. So I'm going to help you prepare for it, as well as the NEWTS. I'll find time around my Head Girl duties."

"You're Head Girl! that's Great! Should've known it be you." Harry said enthusiastically.

"Yeah. I wonder who's Head Boy, my letter didn't say who." Hermione said with curiosity clearly on her face.

"He's right in front of you." Harry said, striking a pose before laughing at himself.

"YOU! That's Great Harry!" Hermione said before grabbing Harry in another tight hug. "I'm so proud of you."

"'Mione!…air" Harry wheezed as Hermione let go of him. He started to laugh once he caught his breath "You're stronger than you look," Harry then continued to laugh.

"Sorry about that" Hermione apologized, a tinge of red coming to her cheeks.

"It's ok, just not so tight next time" Harry replied. Harry looked at his watch and saw it was about lunchtime "Why don't we go get some lunch?"

"That'd be great. I'm starving, I was about to eat when Tom told me you were here" Hermione answered.

"Good then let's go" Harry said as he headed out the door, Hermione right behind him.

They had lunch and talked about what they did that summer since Harry's Birthday. Hermione apologized for the way the Dursleys had treated Harry, feeling it was her fault. Harry assured her, that his relatives would've found another reason. As they were finishing their lunch Hermione spoke up.

"So do you want to do your school shopping?" she asked.

Bloody hell Harry didn't think of that, what was he going to say now? He already had all his stuff but no excuse as to when he purchased it.

"Not right now Hermione, there's a lot of people out there, I bet. I'd rather avoid the crowds." He said, then thought "Whew that was close, but it should buy me some time.' "Is Ron around?" Harry asked already knowing the answer.

"Yeah! I completely forgot, he's staying here too, in room 9. He's Probably still sleeping, the lazy git" she said then laughed.

"Why don't we go wake him then?" Harry said getting up from the table and heading upstairs before Hermione could even say, "ok, let's go." So she followed Harry up to the remaining member of the trio.

When Hermione got upstairs she found Harry waiting outside Ron's door and she could hear his loud snoring. She was about to ask Harry what he was waiting for when he held his finger up to his lips and motioned with his hand for her to come over. She did so with a confused look on her face as to what Harry was up to.

Harry then whispered with a sly grin, "Hermione, do you think you could impersonate Molly and tell Ron to get out bed this instant?"

Hermione was about to scold him for even asking her to help him pull a prank when he stuck out his lower lip and pouted. She couldn't say no to him when made that face so she nodded yes, then cleared her throat and got ready.

"RONALD WEASLEY, GET YOUR SORRY ARSE OUT OF BED THIS INSTANT!" she yelled quite convincingly, and at the same time very terrifying. It was a very good impression of Mrs. Weasley in a bad mood.

Almost the instant she yelled they heard their friend, jump out bed and fall to the floor. Then they heard him get up and open a dresser to grab clothes and get dressed. Not two seconds later he was at the door and opened it to find Harry and Hermione on the floor rolling with laughter.

"Where's mum?" Ron said looking up and down the hall not realizing it had been a practical joke.

"She's…not…here" Harry wheezed between laughs as he got up. He then regained his composure and said, "You know you can move pretty fast with the right motivation" before continuing to laugh as he entered the room, Hermione closely following also laughing.

"That was low. Can't a guy get to sleep in on his summer vacation?" Ron said shaking his head before deciding to let it go and laugh with them.

"Yes he can, but not when his snoring shakes the building," Harry said, clearly joking so as not to upset Ron. Ron had improved his anger management but sometimes it was unpredictable.

"Ha, ha, ha, not funny. I'm not even fully awake yet and you're picking on me. Anyway, Where have you been mate? The ministry's been looking all over for you."

"I had to get away for a few days and think, that's all" Harry stated just as he had rehearsed his excuse.

"But where?" Ron said.

"Godric Hollow, to visit my parents graves" Harry explained.

Ron's face dropped for a second. "Well that explains why Dumbledore wasn't too worried, somehow he must've know."

"But I heard Dumbledore was looking for Harry" Hermione spoke up.

"Well he wasn't. He said that he believed Harry was just fine, but he wouldn't tell my dad why he thought that." Ron explained.

After that last statement, Harry sat in silence and thought about what Ron had said. 'I guess I shouldn't be surprised, since when has Dumbledore not know something?' was his first thought. After that he began to think about possible ways Dumbledore had known. Not that he wanted to hide from Dumbledore; he just wanted to know if anyone else could have known, more importantly death eaters. Hermione and Ron had started talking about the coming school year; mostly Hermione was lecturing Ron about studying since they would have their N.E.W.T.S. Harry joined in the conversation mostly to play referee. The trio continued to talk late into the night before Harry and Hermione left to their rooms to go to sleep for the night, as did Ron.


	4. Interesting Reading

It had been 3 a.m. when Harry finally went to bed and here he was awake only 3 hours later and unable to fall back asleep. 'I've really got to talk to Madame Pomfrey about some sleeping draughts' Harry thought as he got out of bed and started getting dressed. 'Now what am I going to do, Ron's asleep and he'll probably be asleep till this afternoon. Even Hermione will end up sleeping in till noon at least.' Harry thought as he stretched and yawned. "We'll I could go down to Diagon Alley, but for what? I've already done all my shopping. I could do some clothes shopping, but with Sergus' robe and refreshing charms there's really no need." Harry thought out loud, which was quickly becoming a habit. "I know exactly what I can do for the next six hours, I can go in my trunk and start reading that element book I bought. Then at noon I'll go downstairs, wearing my Sergus robe as an invisibility cloak, and come in through the back as if I've been down to Diagon Alley. This'll be great as long as the book is worth all the trouble." Harry said to himself as he pulled out the keys. 

He took out his keys to the trunk and opened the trunk with the first few keys till he found the one he had put the book in and grabbed it. Next he went into his trunk training room and began to read the book. Much to his dismay there was a warning in the beginning of the book. Harry skimmed it, not heeding warnings as usual, but got the general idea. Each elemental ability would change him; the more adept he was with the element the more the change. With the power over water, one would become more relaxed and Harry couldn't help but think 'go with flow in other words' and laugh. With earth he would become more peaceful, calm, and would increase his potential for wisdom. Wind would cause one to be more than relaxed but almost carefree and very irresponsible, it had given reference to one wizard in the middle ages who had learned the power before the others and lost a great deal for lack of caring, including his life. Fire, was much worse than all the others, would enrage the person and made them blind with fury. Much to Harry's dismay there were a number of wizards and witches who centuries ago learned this power alone and killed a great number of people until their rage consumed themselves in flames. So far Harry wasn't exactly looking forward to learning this magic and was having second thoughts, but he continued to read on. Lightning, the last element, was by far better than wind and fire; it had no negative effect. It gave the user of its magic vast amounts of energy and speed. Harry was definitely feeling better about the magic seeing that he could at least use three of them. He read on, the last paragraph of the warning stated that though obviously the power over fire was dangerous there was a way to counter the added effects. If one learns all the powers, fire being the last learned, then they would be at balance and could use all the powers freely.

As Harry finished reading the warning his mind was made up. He would learn lightning first, so that he would have yet another power, and the energy to get through his busy schedule. 'This is definitely going to be a life saver' He thought. After the he figured he'd probably go with earth, it was the next obvious choice. How could he resist being able increase his ability to learn? Also being able to stay calm and peaceful could never hurt, especially in a fight where a clear calm mind is most necessary. After that he supposed he'd learn wind or water then the other and lastly fire.

With Harry's enthusiasm peaked and hopes soaring he opened to the section on electricity and began reading.

************

Harry had been reading for Merlin knows how long, when he heard sounds outside his trunk. Someone was in his room looking for him and heard Hermione calling, he could hear a hint of worry, which was good because it meant she hadn't been looking for him long and wasn't panicking. 'What time is it?' Harry thought, then looked at his watch 'BLOODY hell I've been in here most of the day, it's 5 p.m.! How am I gonna get out of this one?' He then heard his door shut meaning Hermione was looking elsewhere for him, so he headed up out into his room, sub-consciously he must have realized an invisibility cloak would be good right now for his Sergus robe had already change. 'Sergus you were most definitely a genius, too bad you can't help me think of an excuse which I'm most definitely going to need soon' Harry thought. 'I have to get better at this or I'll never make a good auror, if I can't think quick and make covers how will I be able to hide amongst death eaters.' Realizing his mind was getting off track Harry headed out of his room to find Ron and Hermione standing in the hall.

"I hope he hasn't disappeared again," Hermione said obviously worried.

"Don't worry Hermione he's probably just in Diagon Alley, getting his school supplies, or checking out that Lightning Bolt model. That is by far the best broom I've ever seen" Ron said loosing focus.

Hermione had to cut him off before he started talking for hours about that broom and Quidditch. "Ron I've been in Diagon Alley already, but there were still too many people to do a good search." Hermione said.

"There you go then, why don't we both go look?" Ron said, before following Hermione as she walked downstairs.

'This is going to be too easy' Harry thought 'All I have to do is go down, go in a shop or something change the robe back to regular clothes and find them. I can say I've been doing my school shopping and lost track of time.'

Harry headed downstairs following Ron and Hermione into Diagon Alley as they wandered searching for him he was sneaking through the crowd where he could, without bumping into people. He conveniently ended up outside of the Quidditch shop. He saw in the window display one of the Lightning bolt brooms, also noticing that inside all the others hadn't been sold. He was the only one with one. "I can't wait to ride that when I get back to Hogwarts' Harry thought. Then a thought hit him as hand had his forehead 'I can't do that only a few people if any other than me have bought one of those and I was chased by Aurors afterwards. Surely Harry and some death eater both having the only broom sold would raise questions. 'This is definitely going to require a trip to Gringotts afterwards' he thought as he strode in found a dark corner and changed his Sergus robe back to regular clothes. Then he made his way to the front of the shop and casually said "I would like to but a Lightning bolt broom, please."

Fifteen minutes later after he finally got the clerk to sell it to him, assuring him it wasn't too much broom for him and that he'd be careful. Even though he was Harry Potter, the clerk insisted on trying to sell him another broom, saying "Even professional Quidditch players are having trouble controlling it, it's just too fast." In the end Harry won though and had bought the broom. Outside it appeared Ron had given up searching for him and was now staring at the broom in the display like a little kid looking at the newest toy.

"Hey Ron" Harry said waving a hand in front of his face getting him out of his trance.

"Oh, hey Harry. Where've you.." Ron stopped mid-sentence and was now staring at the Lightning bolt Harry was holding in his left hand.

"Like it? I just got it" Harry said fully knowing that Ron not only liked but would almost as far to kill for it, exceptions being Wormtail, any death eater, and of course Malfoy (jr. or sr.).

Harry couldn't stop smiling like a madman at Ron's Reaction.

After a long period of silence Ron finally spoke "BLOODY HELL!" then a wide grin spread across his face "The Hogwart's Quidditch cup is definitely staying in Gryffindor." Before Ron could say another word they heard the voice of the third member of the Trio calling.

"Ron! Have you found Harry yet?" She called before seeing them. "There you are Harry, where have you been?" She asked concerned then looked down to see the broom in his hand. "Oh No You Didn't" She began.

But before she could continue and tell him how dangerous that broom could be and lecture him for Merlin knows how long he cut her off. "Don't worry Hermione I'll be careful with it." He said, and knowing she would try and say something again he held up a hand to stop her before she began. "It'll be alright 'Mione, I promise besides there'll never be a broom I can't ride"

This caused Ron and Hermione to start laughing. "Watch yourself Harry if you're ego gets any bigger, we'll have another Malfoy on our hands" Ron said as Harry had started laughing. Joking with his friends was definitely something he had missed between his birthday and coming to Diagon Alley, thought it hadn't really been that long he had missed.

Then as always something had to happen to ruin it, none other than Draco Malfoy showed.

"Well, speaking of the devil, here he is" Harry said.


End file.
